Only Ours
by Raidon-kun
Summary: FujixRyoma. A headache started it all,and it wasn't one given to him by Fuji. gasp!


**Only Ours**

FujiRyoma

It was just a small headache. You know those ones you get when you sit up in bed to fast? It was supposed to go away, but for me it didn't. It stayed there, irritating me through the whole morning. I eventually got to the point that I took some medicine before Momo-senpai arrived to take me to school. My father, the pervert made a stupid comment about me popping pills, which I ignored. Grabbing my stuff I decided that a little fresh air would do me good. I'd wait for Momo-senpai out on my porch. When he finally arrived it had gone down, not much since it was still there pounding away, chip by chip at my brain. Somehow I knew morning practice was going to be long today.

At practice everyone had said I looked paler then usual and I should sit down for awhile. I had been sitting down for almost 10 minutes waiting for my training victim to arrive. Yes that's right I just said victim. Sounding like Fuji-senpai yet? No? Damn it. "I'm fine," I reply as the poor soul arrives, but yet he looks paler then me once I serve. The guy returns my hit once again and then it happened. My left leg got a shock of some sort, from where, I'm not sure, and I fell to the ground my racket laying just before me. Why all the sudden had my headache gotten worse, the little scratches, like Kurapin gives at the door when she knows I'm upset, of my headache had turned into pounds like when my father hears those scratches and pounds on my door to let him in so we can talk. "Echizen-sama?" the guy on the other part of the court called, just loud enough, it was always just loud enough for Eiji-senpai to hear. I was going to kill the guy.

"Ochibi-chan!"

Oh yeah, ganna kill um. Glaring at him as I got up he quickly quit the game and ran. He knew that glare. They all did. And if they didn't-they were morons. Oishi walked up and looked me over. "You sure your alright?" He asked. I fought the earge to twitch. Echizen Ryoma did not twitch.

"I'm fine," I said dully.

Inui-senpai then smiled. I didn't like that smile. "Well since your fine," he said handing me a glass, "You can drink this." Oh no. no way in hell am I being a guenie pig! But then again, I kind of walked myself into that one. Taking the glass I look at its color and the smell-oh kami. I look up to see him hand a glass to Fuji-senpai. Oh god did Fuji-senpai actually drink that straight down He must really be a sadistic if he can even put this stuff in his mouth. Probably checking to make sure it will cause his victims intense horrid nightmares if he feeds it to them. I take a deep breathe and all the regulars are watching to see if I drop over dead. Kaidoh is probably hoping I do, but I don't want to think of him as my dying though. Hm.. Maybe Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-bachou. I frown, no defiantly not those two especially not together. Tezuka-bachou and Fuji-senpai always got along and could give each other a worthy match. I couldn't. How I wished I could even be like Tezuka-bachou when it came to Fuji-senpai. How Fuji-senpai always seems to notice him, and not me. When they're on the court it feels like their intimacy and it makes me want to cry. Yes I'm in love with Fuji-senpai. Why did it have to be him. I shake that thought out of my head, I feel tears coming and I don't want them to think I'm crying over the juice, though I'm sure that what they would be doing. "Echizen." Inui interrupts and I look back up to him, "drink the juice and stop scheming a way to get out of it. Its not going to kill you."

Actually I hope it does. Its better then seeing the one I love ignore me. But I guess if Fuji-senpai is happy with Tezuka-bachou-god no. No their standing right next to each other. Is this the scene I'm going to be watching as I die. Am I not dead already? I wish I was. I know there's a tear in the corner of my eye. My heads pounding has turned into beatings on a drum, one of those you see at the Japanese festivals that can be heard through the city's. My body is the city. The pounding is effecting it all. My legs lose whatever hope they have of standing they had before and my hands go numb and the glass shatters to the ground spilling the juice across the court. Grabbing my head in agony I hunch over. God! It hurts! I feel like vomiting but I can't, I had nothing to vomit up, I hadn't had any breakfast. But yet I vomit anyway. I can't hold back my tears anymore. The though of Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-bachou together was the last thing that ran through my mind before I passed out on to the court.

"Its seems he must of been put under a large amount of stress at the moment when he collapsed. He just had a stress attack."

A stress attack, more like a heart attack. Seeing those two together. I hear the door shut-I pray I'm alone. I know I shouldn't say this, or think it for that matter but, "what am I doing alive? Why can't I be dead? Those two together should have killed me," I whispered to myself then smiled, "maybe I didn't take enough of those alieve this morning, maybe my tou-san was right. I should have popped those pills this morning."

"Echizen its not good to talk about your failed suicide attempt when others are in here." Stated a dull voice. Crap! I open my eyes full way and my blurry vision to see some what amazed and scared faces on the other regulars. Okay so they were all in here. I hate you lady luck, why aren't you ever on my side.

"Eh, gomen Tezuka-bachou," I reply closing my eyes back up, "I'll talk about my failed suicide in my head then."

"Echizen," his voice was stern. He didn't find that funny. Ha, I did. It was hilarious to me. I wanted to laugh, but if I laughed, I knew I would cry sooner or later. I didn't want to cry.

"Gomen Tezuka-bachou," I say my body relaxing on the bed I was in, "I was kidding. Sorry."

"Back to practice all of you," Tezuka ordered, and I heard people leave with grumbles and whisper about me. It would be through out the whole school by tomorrow. "Fuji," his voice softer, "I want you to stay and watch over him for now." Tezuka didn't just do that. My bachou leaned down and whisper, "you owe me 100 laps for this. Better not miss your chance." And with that he was gone.

"What happened to you out there?"

"Stress," I replied with my usual voice, "I'm fine. When am I going to get out of here?"

"As soon as you tell me why you have so much stress. Echizen." I flinch. I hate it, especially when they call me by my last name, sometimes I think they don't even see me, Ryoma, the 12 year old boy, who's fallen head over god damn heels for the tensai of the team. "We don't except you to be perfect or anything of that scence , you know that." Hm... yeah sure, lets see if you can say that when Tezuka-bachou is giving me those. Win-or-else eyes.

"I know," I replied.

"Then what were stressed over?"

"Like you would care," I replied with the greatest sarcasm I can muster without breaking out into tears. I feel his shock rolling off him. The great Fuji-senpai shocked. Wow sometimes I wish I was photographer, I could be rich with a picture like that. I sit up my head still pounding but deciding I'd ignore it. I grabbed my jacket hanging on the edge of the small bed and was about to make my exit when Fuji-senpai grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall violently and his blue eyes pierced through every fiber of my being. I turn my head away.

"Ryoma," I heard him call my name and I turned to look back at him and he had his lips on mine in seconds. My eyes widened in shock before I finally got the clue and my body obeyed the will of Fuji-senpai's wondering tongue over my bottom lip. Allowing him access I found myself fighting back for supremacy. He pulled away and I looked him in the eyes before he shut them and gave me that usual smile, but there was something else in that smile. "Love you Ryoma-kun." I smile back slightly, he had tasted fine. That's when he left and I slowly came back to my scenes and followed, I was better and it was time for me to get back to practice, the pounding in my head gone.

"Love you too Fuji-senpai," I whisper back. Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he drank Inui-senpai's juice to cure people. Once we were back out on the courts I smirked as the other regulars came and surrounded me asking if I was okay. "Only a headache." I reply to their question and I see Fuji-senpai give Tezuka-bachou a smile and a mouthed thank-you before walking past him to one of the courts then turning back to me and giving me that look, "now if you excuse me, I have a match with Fuji-senpai."

Its our intimacy. Only ours.


End file.
